


You Think I don't Want to Run To You? - Updated

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Murder, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: My take on how Loki and Sigyn may have met, fallen in love and got married. Based on Marvel films version of Loki etcI have a couple of inspiration for this fic....- “For only Sigyn, of all in the realm eternal, feels love for Loki. And among all Asgardians, only for Sigyn does Loki feel"  Not my phrase, credit to original owner/wrighter- Rewrite The Stars and " A Million Dreams' from 'The Greatest Showman' are the songs I associate with this pairing, they just fit in my opinion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Updated, for some reason one of the chapters didn't upload, apologies to my readers
> 
> Leave reviews and comments if you like the story ;)

A young girl, with the physical appearance of an eight year old yet she had lived more than 13, sat in the lush gardens of the palace of Asguard, a half made daisy-chain resting in her lap. The green grass soft under her knees and the warm breeze caressed her pale cheeks. 

Suddenly the little girls peace was interrupted, something hit the back of her head, making her jump violently.

Spinning in the direction the object had come from she spotted a boy of about 12, along with two others of roughly the same age, cheering loudly.

Before she could comprehend what was happening a handful of dirt was thrown at her, hitting her forehead! The surprise of the action caught her so off guard she stumbled back, hitting the ground hard,

“Nice shot!” one of the three boys remarked. By now the girl had leaped back to her feet, attempting to brush away the dirt from her pale blue dress, her eyes squinting slightly in anger.

“Who do you think, oh P-Prince Thor…” her anger turned to fear in an instant upon seeing who was marching towards her.

“You shouldn’t pick flowers that don’t belong to you!” the boy called obnoxiously as he grew closer.

Horrified at her mistake the girl looked down at her feet, “P-Please forgive me I didn’t…” the girls wide green eyes filled with tears though she tried to fight them.

The young prince was about to say something when another voice interrupted

“Thor, what’s going on?” the group of children turned to see queen Frigga walking towards them, looking stern.

“Mother, we were just playing!” Thor protest immediately,

Queen Frigga crossed her arms  
“Do not lie to me Thor, I saw you throw something at her. You must never, ever strike a lady; now go to your chambers until supper.” Frigga’s voice is stern, unrelenting to her eldest son.

“And I shall be having words with your mothers as well.” The queen glanced at Thors two friends, who quickly scurried inside. “Go on Thor” Frigga urged a now sullen, sulking Thor inside.

Once he was gone Frigga turned to the blonde haired little girl. 

The younger child was about to speak when Queen Frigga’s form faded completely!

Gasping in surprise the girl looked around for a moment, “Up here” someone yelled.

In the branches of a nearby apple tree sat a raven haired boy about the same age as her.

Approaching the tree to gain a better look she recognised the boy right away

“Prince Loki!” she squeaked, curtsying deeply.

“What’s your name? What are you doing out here?” Loki asked,.  
The girl clasped her hands before her, fighting g the urge to fidget with her fingers

“Sigyn, my name is Sigyn your highness. My parents are friends with the king and queen, they’re here visiting, but I got bored. Mother told me to run along and play and queen Frigga suggested I might like the gardens because all the flowers are in bloom now” Sigyn explained.

Loki slid from the branches of the tree, landing with both knee’s bent before straightening once more.

Though physically nine years old he walked confidently closer to the girl, who glanced at the door to the palace and then back up at him

“Did, did you do that?” she asked in astonishment, “Maybe.” Loki retorted, his confidant tone wavering slightly, “Oh, It was ever so clever!” she responded delightedly.

Loki wasn’t sure how to react. No-one had ever truly admired his magic before except for his mother.

His tricks failed to impress his father and Thor treated it with irritation most of the time, unless he wanted Loki to help him steal treats from the kitchens.

“Would…would you show me more your highness?” Sigyn asked, trying to remain polite even in her eagerness.  
Loli answered with a childish smirk

“Suppose so”

Secretly glad for the chance to show off, he teleported himself to the higher branches of the apple tree, before disappearing again.

Sigyn watched the area in-front of her and the tree branches, waiting. She jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder; Loki grinned with self-assurance, clutching a red, ripe apple in one hand.

He offered it to Sigyn only to make it disappear before she could touch it, with each gasp, cry or laugh of fascination and delight Sigyn made Loki was compelled to do more in order to coax more positive reactions from her.

In the two months that Sigyn and her family stayed at the palace Loki and Sigyn became fast friends. It wasn’t long before Loki was involving her in his mischief; tricking servants and pranking the guards. 

When the pair where not up to mischief they were hiding out in the library. Something they had discovered to have in common was a love of books, and the palace library provided more than enough to occupy Sigyn and Loki during her stay.

It was Sigyn’s last night at the palace, she and her family would be returning home the next day. Thor, who had apparently been running, came to a stop by the large apple tree in the gardens. 

One of his friends, Sif, caught up to him, panting slightly to regain her breath

“I can’t find them anywhere. I bet they’ve cheated again like last time” Sif claimed,

“Sigyn made him promise not to cheat this time” Thor complained, suddenly a loud crack was heard and out of the branches of the tree tumbled Loki and Sigyn, landing in a tangled heap on the grass.

“Haha we’ve found you!” Thor bellowed triumphantly, while Sif merely grinned at having won their game

“Actually, you didn’t, the branch snapping wasn’t our fault so it doesn’t count” Loki reasoned, getting to his feet along with Sigyn,

“you said you wouldn’t cheat again!” Thor frowned,

“Actually Sigyn said that, I didn’t” Loki retorted, Sigyn stepped to Loki’s side,

“It isn’t cheating really. If the branch hadn’t snapped you wouldn’t have found us. Why don’t we call it a draw?” she pitched in, hoping to divert the brewing argument.

“You two go and hide again, whoever wins this round wins the game” she smiled amicably at Sif and Thor, who both nodded before racing away to hide.

Sigyn sighed victoriously before sitting down in the cool grass, 

“Aren’t we going to find them? We can’t lose to them!” Loki complained,

Sigyn smile slyly

“Don’t worry, I already know where they are, Thor will hide under his bed and Sif will hide in the archway outside his rooms, we can stay out here for a while before we go and get them. During that time they’ll be completely bored” Sigyn said, carefully picking daisy’s from the ground and placing them in her lap.

Loki's eye widened slightly, impressed by her logic.

“Hm, that’s good, I like it.” he admired, sitting cross-legged opposite his friend,.

“I wish I didn’t have to go” Sigyn revealed quietly as Loki watched her; she was making a daisy chain again, her small hands working quickly,

Loki was secretly trying to copy her without her noticing. “Why?” he asked, 

She glanced at him for a moment

“I like you Loki.” Sigyn answered as if it where the most obvious thing in the world.

"Thanks, I…like you too” Loki grumbled, ignoring the heat that rose in his cheeks.

Sig6n chuckled

“You’re blushing!” she stated

, “Am not!” Loki argued petulantly, turning his face away, but as quickly as he did Sigyn leant closer, giving her friend a kiss on the cheek!

Sigyn laughed loudly as Loki glared at her while rubbing his cheek with his hand and his sleeve, though not nearly as fiercely as she had seen other boys do when her friend in her home town had done it to one of the boys. Sigyn proudly slid the small daisy chain around her skinny wrist.

Loki watched her admire her work before using a quick burst of magic to finish his own creation.

Without looking at her, Loki, with uncharacteristic shyness, offered the complex daisy-chain crown to Sigyn; the stems intricately woven with blades of grass and leaves entwined with it, and young Loki couldn’t remember ever seeing someone look as happy as his new friend at that moment, her jade green eyes went so wide he was genuinely afraid they would pop from her head.  
She gasped happily

“A crown! For me? Thank you, Loki!” she beamed ecstatically.

Proud that it he had made her smile so much, Loki’s usual confidence returned and the young prince scrambled to his feet,

“When I’m king you’ll have the best crown in Asgard.” He announced,

“A different one for every day if you want, and necklaces to match. Mother says ladies wear jewels that match so you should too” he added.

Sigyn laughed, “That’s silly, when you’re king you’ll have a beautiful queen by your side and you’ll give her crowns and jewels” Sigyn claimed innocently, 

Loki almost rolled his eyes

“YOU can be my queen, idiot!” Loki insisted without malice, “I can choose whoever I want to be my queen, so I’m picking you now before anyone else does” he explained triumphantly, Sigyn laughed again.  


Sigyn would visit with her family two more times over the next 40 years. Once more with both her parents and once with her mother and brother but most of her time was spent with Loki.

Their days were spent in much the same way, practically joined at the hip, playing with Thor and his group of friends, or isolating themselves in the library and causing mischief.

However Sigyn’s next visit was a less happy event, her family were mourning the sudden death of Sigyn’s father just half a year before.

At the physical ages of Sixteen-Seventeen, they were no longer children but had matured into their teens, the death of her father had affected Sigyn badly and Loki barley let his friend out of his sight, acting more protective than Sigyn remembered.

The only thing that could cheer her up was his magic; by now Loki was able to do more than just teleport and disguise himself.

He could conjure things for her to marvel at or scare the servants with illusions of snakes and insects to make her laugh, anything to stop her being sad.


	2. Chapter 2

Sixty years passed, but it was mere moment for Asgardians. Thor and Loki had aged and matured, Thor into an, enthusiastic yet immature and war-hungry young man, with bulging muscles and scraggly blonde hair, while Loki was more reserved, a diplomat rather than a warrior but his more agile style in fighting was certainly not to be under estimated. His love of reading, rather than diminishing, had grown and in contrast to Thor he was wiry with a leaner muscle tone, his raven hair short and slicked back.  


Loki was making his way through the corridors of the palace, a widowed friend of Odin and Frigga’s had passed away just months ago, and out of loyalty to their friendship the daughter would be coming to live at the palace until she married.

As he entered the throne room Loki found Odin, with Frigga at his side and Thor standing to the left at the bottom of the steps leading to Odin’s throne,

“Loki, You’re late” Odin pointed out sternly,

“Apologies, I was waylaid” Loki answered back, walking through the center of the room, ignoring the young woman standing at the bottom of the steps

“Well, I was just saying that our guest might need a tour of the palace and the grounds, since she will be staying for an indefinite period- Loki, perhaps you would take the task, to make amends for your lateness?” Odin suggested,

“You remember the Lady Sigyn?” the king gestured to the young woman Loki had ignored. In surprise Loki stopped and turned.

The woman bowed deeply and as she straightened again that was when he saw them. 

The wide, jade green eyes of his childhood friend and partner in crime, though they seemed deeper, far less innocent now that she had matured, her body no longer that of a child’s but a young, healthy woman; slender yet toned and dressed in a midnight blue gown with wrap-round skirts that faded into a pale almost see through fabric at her feet.

Loki’s throat dried and his mind raced for a moment as the memories of her visits as a child replayed in his head at break-neck speed.

“Sigyn” Loki breathed before he could stop himself.

He had been part way up the golden steps leading to the throne but instead he made his way back down to Sigyn, who offered a soft smile

“I didn’t expect you to remember me” she started, her voice, while matured, was still high and clear.

Loki took her hand and lifting it to press his lips to the back of her hand

“How could I have forgotten?” he smirked,

. “I’m sure you’ve met many others since our short time as friends” Sigyn responded modestly,

“Perhaps.” Loki replied,

“But I’m certain there is only one like you in all of the nine realms and beyond” he complimented. Sigyn tilted her head shyly and her cheeks reddened.

Odin cleared his throat impatiently

“As I said, as a consequence of your tardiness, you will show Sigyn to the guest chambers in the east-wing and see that she knows her way around. We’re finished here” Odin gestured vaguely before standing and leaving with Frigga, who stopped to welcome Sigyn and make sure the younger woman was not afraid to come to her if she needed anything.

As their parents left Thor moved forward, practically knocking Loki to one side in his eagerness, bringing Sigyn into a tight hug, even lifting her from the floor for a moment, making her laugh,

“It is good to see you once more lady Sigyn! The palace is far too dull without your presence!” the older prince enthused,

Sigyn laughed fondly

“Thor, it is good to see you as well.” she said with a smile.

Thors' expression became more serious

“I was sorry to hear of your mother, Lady Sigyn, I cannot imagine what that was like” Thor added, 

Sigyn nodded with a sullen expression

“Thank you. That’s kind, it was ever so sad but I’m afraid not entirely unexpected.” Sigyn replied politely,

“Excuse me, I must go now, stay out of trouble you two” Thor patted Loki hard on the shoulder before leaving the room.  
Loki approached Sigyn, watching his brother leave

“Forgive him. He is rather lacking in tact, even after all these years.” Loki told her,

Sogyn smiled

“Hm, he seems no different than I remember him. I must say, you haven’t changed either Prince Loki” she said, 

Loki narrowed his eyes

“Quite an accusation” Loki replied in jest,

Sigyn met his gaze

“I never said it was a bad thing” she replied.

The pair smiled slyly at each-other for a moment before she pulled Loki into a friendly embrace, though uncertain at first he quickly reciprocate.

Though taller than she had been during her last visit, she was still a good few inches shorter than him, her hair was still pale blonde and now reached past her shoulder blades, he also caught the scent of sugar and vanilla in her hair.

Sigyn broke the embrace after a moment

“It’s good to see you again Loki” she grinned, linking her arm with his as they exited the hall,

“You must tell me all that you’ve been up to since last we spoke” she urged.

Once Loki had shown her around the palace, the rest of the day was spent in each-others company, talking of everything and nothing.

From then on whenever they were given the chance Sigyn and Loki would meet, developing a closer relationship.

When Loki’s presence was not required at court or meetings with diplomats from other realms they would disappear to the palace library or take their horses out riding in the forests that surrounded the palace.

In fact their relationship caused many to mistakenly assume them to be lovers, but gossip and rumour was easy to ignore when it wasn’t true.

And despite Loki’s lesser reputation at court no one dared say otherwise to his face.

They circled the courtyard at an easy pace while Loki recalled tales and stories of his life so far, Sigyn listened, willing and eagerly.

He expressed his condolences for the death of her mother, but almost regretted it upon seeing her become saddened at the mention of her mother.

“It wasn’t unexpected; she was never quite the same after my father died.” Sigyn told him, the grass tickling her bare feet.

She rarely ever wore shoes unless absolutely necessary,

“In the end I truly believe the grief killed her long ago. Before she died she made me promise to be stronger than she was; that no matter what I wouldn’t let grief consume me as it did her. I promised that I would always keep fighting, and stay strong.” she revealed, her eyes shone with tears which didn’t fall. 

Loki nodded once

“An admirable thing to promise” Loki answered sincerely.  
Signs tone brighter as she added

“I do have one thing of hers that can never be taken from me though” she continued, they had reached a large bush of vibrantly coloured roses, the thorns protruding, long and sharp, from the stems.

Before he could move Sigyn deliberately drew her fingertip across one of the thorns,

“Sigyn…” Loki grasped her wrist, seeing droplets of blood seeping to the surface of the wound, but as quickly as they appeared the area around the wound glowed, a golden hue radiating from her skin, and the wound closed again,

Sigyn promptly lifted her hand to her lips, removing the remaining drops of blood with her mouth; all the while Loki watched in awe.

Sigyn chuckled upon seeing his expression, his hand grasping hers lightly he looked it over, searching for any trace of a wound and becoming confused when there was none.

Sigyn giggled

“Your concern for me is touching my lord, but no harm done.” she teased, “A few years ago, after my last visit after fathers’ death, I learned that I’d inherited my mother’s healing skills, if Odin and Frigga think I’m capable I shall train here at the palace as a healer!” Sigyn explained,

Loki cleared his throat, re-gaining his cool composure,

“You couldn’t have just explained that, without the demonstration?” he demanded firmly, annoyed that shed been able to provoke such an out display of concern from him

Sigyn shrugged, “Where would be the fun in that?” she joked, neither of them realizing that her hand entwined itself with his.

They walked like this while Sigyn expressed her excitement at the possibility of learning healing at the palace’s medical unit, it would be a long and difficult study but Loki marvelled at the way her eyes, no, her entire face lit up with excitement at the idea.

There was a short pause, Sigyn’s eye’s darted to the small stream that ran through the palace gardens just a few feet away, lifting her skirt an inch or so Sigyn grazed her toes across the surface of the cool, clear water. 

The mischievous smirk that crept to Loki’s features made her nervous, “what?” she asked suspiciously.

With a jerk of his wrist Loki magically made a wave of water rise and splash her heavily

“Loki!” Sigyn shrieked, jumping back in surprise, her dress was drenched and even the tips of her hair where damp!

Meanwhile Loki chuckled victoriously.

Sigyn rolled her eyes, smiling wildely  
“Yes, yes very funny!”

Before he could do anything Sigyn kicked a foot through the water, splashing the prince back, though he tried to leap back out of the way, he was unsuccessful.

Arms raised and features irritated yet surprised, with a wicked smile he darted for Sigyn, who squealed with laughter as she ran. 

Glancing behind her she could see Loki gaining on her as she bolted through the gardens trying to out-manoeuvre him.

However her foot caught on a stone, causing her to fall.

Loki felt his heart jolt when she didn’t move and so he raced to her side,

“Sigyn?” he called with concern, only to be shoved backwards, landing on his back with Sigyn on top of him, water-logged clothing soaking his as well,

“Got you!” she giggled, completely unharmed, “Was that necessary?” Loki demanded,

“You started it!” Sigyn argued stubbornly,

The blond haired woman squealed as Loki quickly switched their positions so that she was beneath him,

“Got you” he mimicked, however what words he was about to add died in his throat upon realizing just how close they were right now, physically.

He gazed down at her. Leaves clung to her now messy platinum blonde hair, breathless from running their chests rose and fell rapidly, almost in sync.

Loki was hardly impulsive, that was Thor’s specialty, but the sudden overwhelming urge to lean closer wrapped around Loki’s mind like a vine, choking away any and all other thought. Her jade eyes met his stormy grey ones and her soft pink lips parted as she prepared to say something.

Only the sound of someone clearing their throat loudly broke the rising tension in the air, Odin was standing to one side, not looking pleased as his youngest son and old friend’s daughter leapt to their feet.

“All-father” they greeted quietly, Sigyn bowed her head

“It seems your gown has gotten wet Sigyn, you best change lest you catch cold.” the older man instructed firmly.

Sigyn chuckled nervously 

“yes, of course, at once sire..” she replied, face tinged pink with embarrassment as she made her way inside as quickly as possible.

“Father…” Loki started, he knew what was coming.  
Odin interrupted him

“Loki. You and Sigyn are not children any longer, your friendship cannot remain the same as it was, it must change. You both have separate lives to live, eventually Sigyn will marry and move away, and you will take your place as a ruler, with a suitable queen at your side to give you sons worthy of your name and Sigyn will no longer be a part of your life."

The Adguardian king paused for a moment before continuing

"Distance yourself now and save both yourself and Ssyn the pain later in life.” Odin scolded before turning to go back inside.

Loki frowned before following.


	3. Chapter 3

Five years had now passed and Sigyn was dedicated to her studies, leaving very little time for relaxation, her friendship with Loki had indeed changed, they could no longer spend their days in the library or gardens or causing mischief among the palace staff. In fact it had been almost a week since Loki had seen Sigyn. 

She had mentioned that Odin had requested for her to attend a meeting being held that morning, she had been nervous but curious to find out why she had been asked to attend.

After finishing a tedious meeting with Thor and Odin that afternoon he had gone searching for her in the library, moving silently through the rows of shelves until he spotted her sitting on one of the large plush sofa’s.

Loki’s mouth curled into a fond smile as he noted how she sat facing him, even though she hadn’t yet noticed him, her back against the arm rest and with her bare feet curled up just in-front of her, too lost in her own thoughts to realize her friend was watching her.

Reaching out Loki smirked as a handful of snakes appeared at her feet, one of them wrapping itself around her ankle and making its way up her leg.

While she jumped slightly and looked surprised instead of screaming, with an impatient wave of her hand the illusion broke as her fingers made contact with the Snake.

This was not the reaction Loki was hoping for.

Stepping out of his hiding place he approached.

“Most maidens would run screaming at the sight of a tangle of serpents writhing at their feet.” He pointed out

Sigyn answered without looking up 

“Others fear them because they don’t understand them, but snakes are usually only dangerous when provoked. Honestly I rather admire them than fear them.” she stated

It was only now, as he sat down, that Loki could see that Sigyn was looking troubled, miserable even.

“What is it?” he demanded, 

Sigyn finally looked up at him   
"What? Nothing, I’m perfectly-”

Sigyn was about to say ‘fine’ when Loki interrupted,

“You forget Sigyn, I am the God of lies, I can tell when I am being lied to” the trickster claimed.

As he met Sigyn’s gaze he was further disturbed to find tears clinging to the corners of her eyes as she avoided his gaze, looking down at the floor,

“What is it?” Loki questioned, his long fingers barely touching her hand,

“Has someone said something, done something to harm you?” he was unable to mask his concern, it burned deep in his chest, along with a solid need to cause profound, lasting damage to whomever had dared upset Sigyn!

To his relief she shook her head

“No, no it’s nothing like that.” Sigyn faltered, sitting straight again, letting Loki’s fingers fall from her cheek; she ran a hand through her hair, a nervous habit. 

Loki frowned

“Tell me” Loki demanded, “Loki…I’m engaged.” She stated.

There was not a trace of happiness or delight in her tone, almost as if she were trying to comprehend the fact that her life had taken an entirely new direction, without her consent or control.

At first Loki wasn’t certain he had heard correctly, but Sigyn went on to reveal that she was to marry Theoric; one of Asgard’s finest soldiers, a commander in Odin’s personal army. 

There had been some kind of arrangement made years ago, upon the death of her father. Her mother hadn’t wanted her only daughter to be left with no one upon both parent’s death. And so Odin would take Sign in and find a man he deemed worthy in order to put his old friends mind at peace.

But clearly Odin had a very odd view of what Sigyn deserved in Loki’s opinion. Theoric was loud where Sigyn was quiet, Theoric, arrogant where Sigyn was humble.

The wedding was set for a month’s time. Loki, though not very practised in comforting anyone, put an arm around Sigyn’s shoulders, though she seemed reluctant at first she soon relaxed against his shoulder and let her tears flow silently.

Loki sat in the courtyard, on a stone bench placed under the large apple tree where he and Sigyn had once played as children. His elbows resting on his knees. 

Loki decided not to make an appearance at dinner the past two days, instead he had the servants have a tray sent to his rooms; his sullen attitude was grating on his father’s nerves, though lately it seemed everything he did had the same negative effect on Odin.

Frigga, as the Goddess of Marriage and Children, was assisting Sigyn with planning the wedding, while Odin and Thor would be discussing battle strategies and theories, leaving Loki to pick at his food in relative silence until he excused himself.  


Loki hardly saw Sigyn after that day. It seemed every other day he saw her walk the grounds with Theoric while he rambled about bloody battles, past victories and crude jokes punctuated with the occasional insincere complement about Sigyn’s appearance.

Loki often found himself trying not to roll his eyes when having to hear Sigyn’s feigned enthusiasm when discussing wedding details, but it wasn’t just these things that bothered him, it was the hot burning feeling in his gut, the uncomfortable ache in his chest that these scenarios invoked whenever they occurred.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the evening before the wedding and the customary celebration before-hand was already in full swing, with wine, ale, music and more food than anyone could eat in a lifetime. 

Loki resented these types of affairs at the best of times; normally he would have slipped out and retired to the library or his chambers for the rest of the evening.

Loki observed the festivities from the side-lines.

As usual Thor and his friends, dubbed the warriors three, were in top form, which entailed drinking too much ale and becoming louder by the flask-full.

Loki scanned the room until he spotted Sigyn, standing at the side of her fiancé, Theoric. He was almost as tall as Thor with dark eyes, mud brown hair and battle scars littering his arms and face, Theoric was certainly older than Sigyn by a quite a few years, even by Asgardian standards.

He clumsily slammed down his empty flagon, demanding a near-by serving girl to bring him more ale before grabbing Sigyn roughly and pulling her onto his lap.

Sigyn grimaced and struggled slightly, as Theoric spoke loudly in her ear.

From where he stood Loki couldn’t hear what but it made Theoric’s friends collapse into laughter and Sigyn blush with embarrassment while shoving his hands away, saying something that made Theoric’s face turn red as he frowned.

“Loki!” Thor stumbled to his brother’s side, “You look tense brother, why? It is a party after all!” he cheered brashly.

Loki tensed

“You know these types of affairs hold no appeal to me” he replied in a bored tone.

Thor gestured to Sigyn

“It seems they do as long as the Lady Sigyn attends, you’ve not taken your eyes from her all evening”

Loki watched as Sigyn freed herself from Theoric’s drunken clutches and was talking with two other women, pretending to laugh off the special Theoric had just made of her. .

Dressed in a white gown of simple design, its tight, long sleeves partly concealing her elegant hands almost to the finger-tips, as was the tradition on Asgard, she was restricted to wearing only white for the month before her wedding until she returned from honeymoon. 

Loki shifted slightly when his ears caught the last notes of Sigyn’s laughter as she shared a joke with her friends. It had been weeks since he had last heard her laugh so openly, but Loki had been watching her so intently he hadn’t realized Thor was still talking

“…Theoric is a lucky man to be engaged to one a beautiful as she!” Thor continued, when one of the Warriors three; Volstagg, called to Thor to re-join them, the God of Thunder gracelessly patted Loki’s shoulder.

As his brother finally let him be, the God of Mischief realised he had lost sight of Sigyn. Needing a break from the crowd and noise Loki retreated from the hall.

Standing near the window that looked out into the dimly lit courtyard, Loki’s attention was suddenly drawn to the doors of the hall. Sigyn slipped out silently, leaning against the door for a moment.

. Loki heard her exhale deeply as she ran a hand through her hair.

She was clearly agitated, the fleeting trace of happiness gone once more.

Loki approached silently  
“Do the nights’ festivities not appeal to you?” Loki questioned, stepping out from the shadows

Sigyn jumped slightly upon finding she was not alone as she had thought.

“Your parents where rather insistent, I am rather uncomfortable with events like these but more so tonight than any other.” She revealed gloomily.

Loki nodded once

“I share your opinion on parties like these.” Loki assured, “Your face has turned red. Perhaps you should get some air, lest you faint.” he suggested with a smirk.

Sigyn hesitated

“I would, but it’s getting dark, I would need an escort; and i could never ask a prince of Asgard to do so, unless of course he too were in need of some air as well.”

her coy smile and innocent tone was clearly an act, and she knew Loki could see through it

“The courtyards then…?” Loki offered her his hand, with a tilt of his head, she took it without hesitation.

With everyone occupied with the celebrations it was easy enough to find a little peace and quiet in the gardens of the palace, as the sun had already set halfway, it created a tranquil, golden orange light over the grass and flowering bushes lining the stone walls. 

“If he were a gentleman, it would be your fiancé escorting you, would it not?” Loki asked.

Sign sighed “Theoric is as much a gentleman as Bilge Snipe. If he wishes to make a fool of himself by drinking himself into oblivion, I intend to let him.” she retorted.

After a moments pause, Loki spoke again 

“What was it he said to you? When he grabbed you, what did he say?” Loki asked casually, 

Sigyn smirked

“Hm, you know, he was slurring so much I didn’t catch it properly, something alluding to our wedding night” she revealed unashamedly.

Loki gave a snort of derision

Sigyn continued unhappily

“And that I should eat better as scrawny women would be unable to provide strong and healthy sons.” She added with more reluctance

“I should turn him into a frog for such rudeness” he muttered darkly, 

Sigyn raised her eyebrows

“It would certainly add to his non-existent charm and personality tremendously” she quipped.

Loki chuckled before adding.

“and What does Theoric think of your studies?” Loki asked with interest, 

Sigyn became quiet but replied

“W-well, they have been put on hold until after we are married, perhaps for some time after." She revealed

"Theoric does not wish me to continue visiting the library so much either." She added to Lokis' suprise

Sigyn went on   
"he reasoned that it will not be an issue once we are residing together in Theoric’s chambers in the soldier’s quarters, as he thinks my studies and too much reading will distract me from my proper duties as a wife” she answered hesitantly,

Loki frowned

“So he wants you to give up on what make you the happiest?” Loki clarified tensely.

With a resigned sigh, Sigyn shrugged

“He doesn’t want a woman of intellect or wisdom, as it is an unattractive feature, he thinks. I don’t intend on listening however” She revealed with a soft smile,

“We may have different opinions on, well, most things actually, but think I shall learn to love Theoric. In time.” she tried to reason.

Finally, the weeks of pent up anger and frustration he had been feeling started to bubble to the surface, and Loki could no longer hold his tongue,

“You speak like Odin; that’s what he’s been telling you, isn’t it? Yet he cares nothing for what you want or what makes you happy. As Commander Theoric doesn’t.” Loki commented harshly,

Sigyn shook her head  
“Loki…” the green eyed woman stood in front of him determinedly,

“You are my closest friend, I do not care for anyone the way I care for you! But we are just friends, nothing more. I’m trying to accept that my future is with Theoric, and you must as-well.” she insisted.

Loki scoffed, his features turned menacing.

“Hm, the Goddess of Fidelity pledging herself to someone she cannot stand – perhaps it is lies which suit you better, Lady Sigyn” Loki spat venomously, Sigyn looked shocked, hurt by his words.

never had Loki spoken so harshly to her…rarer still was the use of a title. Without saying a word the trickster stormed inside.


	5. Chapter 5

The feast ended hours later, almost the entire palace was now sleeping, but half hidden in the darkened corridor Sigyn and Theoric were talking outside her chambers, but the conversation wasn’t friendly. 

Sigyn had said something he didn’t like, Theoric grabbed her by her shoulders, pinning her against the wall.

Sigyn made a pained sound, only to be pulled and then slammed back into the wall hard,

“Quiet, you want someone to hear, to get me in trouble? Do you understand how badly you embarrassed me tonight? Slinking off with the Prince during our engagement celebration?!” Theoric whispered loudly in Sigyn’s face.

A large, calloused hand tangling roughly in her platinum blonde hair, Theoric pulled hard enough to yank her head to one side.

“If you think telling your beloved Prince Loki, or his brother, or any of them will help, you’re wrong” the soldier spat

Hs large, intimidating frame towered over the younger woman, “If this engagement ends they will throw you out for being so useless! he railed 

"what do you think they will do when the goddess of Fidelity can’t even marry the one she is promised to? You will starve in the streets with nothing and no one…so you don’t tell anyone, Ever!”

Theoric shoved Sigyn against the wall, the sickening sound of her head coming into contact with the stone wall echoed down the hallway.

This time Theoric let her crumble at his feet, Sigyn pulled her knee’s up protectively, flinching as Theoric stormed passed her and down the hallway to the left.

Sigyn wiped her eyes and got to her feet shakily before glancing up and down the halls to be sure there was no one there, once certain that what had just transpired had gone unseen she opened the doors to her chambers and went inside.

When her door closed Loki stepped out from the corner he had been hiding round.

The argument with Sigyn had left him agitated and sleep had evaded him so he’d decided a walk might tire him enough to achieve some rest before sunrise, with his mind distracted he had found himself close to where Sigyn’s chambers where located.

Hearing voices he had slowed and stopped at the corner.

Now, having heard and seen everything, he was livid. His fists clenched at his sides and his nails dug into his palms hard enough to draw blood.

He tore himself away and made his way back the way he had come from; using his magic to make sure he moved unseen and undetected, just as silently as he had appeared.

Reaching his chambers Loki cast a silencing spell on the room, pacing frantically, he stopped only to throw whatever was on hand at the walls. 

At first he was furious that anyone would treat Sigyn that way, then angry at Odin for allowing the match in the first place, then his anger dissolved into frustrated confusion.

Questions raced through his mind at dizzying speed; why did he feel so strongly about this? Why did he worry for her so much, of all the beautiful women in Asgard?

Besides he was a prince, he could choose whomever he wanted. He was far from inexperienced when it came to women, but they were all the same; snobbish, selfish with shrill laughter and a cloying need for status, money and titles.

Not to mention the personality of a bread roll and no sense of humour whatsoever.

But not Sigyn, she hadn’t befriended him because he was a prince and by getting close to him she felt she would gain wealth and respect, she seemed to genuinely enjoy his company and his tricks.

Sitting heavily on the edge of his bed Loki called to mind everything about her, from the way her pale blonde hair shone in the sunlight to the way she opted to walk the palace halls without shoes whenever possible.

The way her toes curled when he made her laugh so hard tears had streamed from her eyes, eyes that rivalled any precious jewel or gem in all nine realms and beyond.

Then the God of Mischief questioned when exactly he’d started to notice these insignificant little details about her, when he’d started to dream of her at night, and finally, as the sun started to rise on another day in Asgard, with his head in his hands he wondered when he’d fallen in love with Sigyn.

It was early, very early, but Loki sat on the stone bench under the large apple tree where he and Sigyn had met as children. Breakfast today would be a huge affair no doubt, and Theoric would attend with Sigyn before they separated to prepare for the ceremony this afternoon. 

“Loki?” the sudden voice of his mother caused Loki to look up. “You seem so distracted recently, you keep disappearing on your own.” Frigga pointed out, her hands clasped loosely in front of her.

Loki didnt look up

“Everything is fine. Why would it not be?” Loki replied lightly.  
Frigga remained unconvinced 

“Hm, your observation abilities did not come from just anywhere, remember?” Frigga countered in jest,

“You only come here when you’re particularly troubled.” She recalled, taking a seat beside him.

“Sigyn was wondering where you were, she said you’d had an argument and she wanted to speak with you about it. But you haven’t seemed yourself for a long time.”

the Queen of Asgard didn’t fail to notice the way Loki tensed, as though he wanted to turn and question her further about it.

The Queen continued

“She feels you are, and have been, avoiding her.” she asked, deciding a more direct approach might be more useful.

Loki sighed I irritation

“What does it matter? Soon she will be married, living with her ‘loving’ husband and have no use of our friendship.” Loki spat resentfully before he could stop himself.

Frigga sighed sympathetically,

“Yes Loki, Sigyn will be married and your friendship will indeed change once she is wed. But should you not be spending what you have left in friendship rather than anger? I have a feeling she needs your companionship now more than ever.” Frigga answered, not taking her eyes off of her son, even though he refused to look at her.

“Then surely you can see it, there is something wrong with this…arrangement. You of all people should be able to tell” Loki demanded,

Frigga nodded sadly “Yes, my son. I see it.” she said sadly.

“Theoric and Sigyn are not meant for each other, but there is nothing that can be done. Sigyn made a promise to be wed to Theoric, and despite knowing his nature she is determined to follow through with it. She is a brave and stubborn woman.” Frigga answered.

Loki, who had turned slightly to face her, almost winced as his heart twisted sickeningly in his chest h he added

“and Theoric is a vile brute, if she is fool enough to marry Theoric then they are perfect for each other.” Loki snapped loudly, clenching his fist, and resting it on his knee

“Theoric does not deserve someone as perfect as Sigyn.” Loki hissed.

Silence followed as realisation struck. 

“Oh Loki…” Frigga finally sighed sorrowfully, everything falling clearly into place.

“I see now” she whispered sadly, placing a hand over her sons, Loki didn't flinch away

“I never asked to feel this way” Loki grit his teeth as he spoke, there was no point in saying the words if his mother had already worked everything out.  
Frigga looked to him in sympathy

“None of us do my son, when It comes to the person we love.” Frigga tried to comfort him

“Have you told her? Is this why you are avoiding her?” she asked,   
Loki scoffed

“Of course not. I avoid her to ensure I do not tell her, or from cracking Theoric’s thick skull!” Loki added the second part under his breath

“Anyway, should you not be telling me I shouldn’t feel this way? That I am a fool for falling for a woman who is to be married in less than a week’s time?” he commented.

Frigga smiled smoothly, “Loki, I think you have me confused with your father.” she corrected

“Do you love Sigyn, Loki? Truly, with every fibre of your being?” she questioned sternly.

Loki answered in a similar tone

“I haven’t felt this way about anyone in my life. I would rip out my beating heart and present it at her feet should she ask it of me” Loki admitted, surprised that even though he couldn’t say the words to the one who he so badly wanted to tell, saying them out loud finally.

It made him even more sure of how he felt, like he was admitting to himself that he felt this way.

After a pause Frigga spoke again, “And you feel you can love her, protect her, be the things Theoric is not, for her?” she asked,

Loki simply nodded.

Frigga placed her hand on Loki’s shoulder

"Do what would be best for her, not for your own selfish desires; if Sigyn means as much to you as I think she does.” Frigga said with certainty, meeting her son’s eye determinedly,

“But she may not feel the same, you do understand this? And you must not hate her if she does not” she added,

“Ragnarok will arrive before I ever hate her” Loki muttered. “Then I think your choice is already made.” Frigga smiled softly.

Without thinking Loki fell into her arms, gripping her tightly. His mother had always been his greatest source of comfort, be it from Thor, Odin, even himself and the demons he fought so hard to keep at bay each and every day.

She could bring out even his most hidden emotions, something he found as comforting as it was infuriating.

Loki pulled away and made his way inside

. With a malicious gleam in his eyes, Loki Odin-son silently made his plan.


	6. Chapter 6

Sigyn stood in front of the floor length mirror; in just a short while she would be married and become Commander Theoric’s wife and there was nothing but an empty feeling of dread in Sigyn’s heart. 

The two handmaidens who’s names Sigyn could not recall, flitted about the room, fetching, carrying, and applying soft touches of make-up, while they chatted with girlish excitement.

Sigyn stood still and silent as she gazed at her reflection, dressed in a pure white dress with intricate silver designs around the skirt and cuffs of the sleeves which ended at her elbow and clung to her figure, a low, squared neck-line showed her pronounced collar-bone and modest bust.

A simple gold necklace and matching bangle adorned her neck and wrist.

Other than the blonde hair and emerald eyes, Sigyn saw no resemblance of herself in the reflective glass, her reflection the picture of a woman defeated, lifeless, someone who had long ago resigned herself to a life of unhappiness.

The world became fuzzy as the white and silver veil was placed on her head and carefully arranged and her feet slid into tight shoes that rubbed and hurt her feet.

With her head held high Sigyn walked down the length of the throne room, between the seas of guests that outlined the hall. Odin stood before the throne, staff in hand, Thor and Frigga stood a few steps down from him and Theoric waited at the bottom of the steps. 

Sigyn’s face remained unreadable as she allowed Theoric to take her hand. It saddened her but she understood why Loki was nowhere to be seen.

Swallowing the lump in her throat she tried to pay attention as Odin began the ceremony. Odin spoke the vows for Sigyn to repeated, which she did obediently, pushing the simple golden wedding band onto Theoric’s thick, hairy finger.

But as Theoric began repeating his vows to her she couldn’t shake the feeling that something was…off. The words leaving the Commander’s mouth did not sound like his own.

‘They sound more like…’ Sigyn thought trailed away, she forced herself not to openly express her realisation.

Seconds later, as soon as the final words of his vow where spoken as the matching gold ring pushed gently onto her finger, Theoric’s form faded, to revel Loki, dressed in green leather underneath his golden battle armour.

“Surprise” he said at length.

A collective gasp sounded throughout the hall, Sigyn, in her shock, turned to scan the equally shocked faces of the rest of the royal family and the astonished, and outraged, faces of the guests watching. 

Odin did not display an ounce of surprise, only rage.

“What. Have. You. Done?” the ruler of Asgard demanded, Sigyn stared at Loki, waiting for the big joke to be revealed. Instead he simply grinned at her!

“Loki, what did you do?” Frigga repeated, stepping forward. 

Odin was practically shaking in anger

“Everyone out; now” Odin yelled, he waited impatiently for everyone, minus Sigyn, Loki, Frigga, and Thor to leave.

“Loki…” Sigyn’s voice was barely a whisper and was quickly cut off by Odin,

“Do you understand the magnitude of what you have done? This time your tricks have gone too far, this marriage will be terminated and your punishment will be decided!” the older man roared in fury,

“No!”

Sigyn grasped Loki’s wrist, positioning herself between a mildly fearful looking Loki and his father

“All-father, if you’ll allow me, I will go with him, the vows are done are they not? I can find out why Loki did this, though I may be able to guess. But let me find out for myself, please?” she implored.

Still gripping Loki’s wrist as she looked straight at Odin, though still visibly tense and angry, he paused before he answered

“Is this another one of your ‘tricks’?” the All-father glared with his one good eye at his youngest son.

“Are you making Sigyn say what you wish her to?” he demanded.

Loki attempted not to look insulted at the idea; for once he knew not to make the situation worse

“It isn’t.” he answered firmly, .

Sigyn spoke up once more

“This is no trickery sire, I do not wish for the marriage to be terminated; and according to Asgardian law a termination of marriage can only be legalised if both parties are willing, only one party need be willing in extreme circumstances, isn’t that correct?” Sigyn looked to Frigga for help.

“Odin?” it was Frigga who spoke next, moving towards her agitated husband, 

“She is right, and truly, would a termination be worth it, worth causing both Sigyn and your own son unhappiness?” she commented.

Her words seemed to diminish Odin’s anger slightly.

“Get out of my sight, we will discuss this in the morning for now I cannot stand the sight of you.” he hissed at Loki before turning away.

Shocked and relieved Sigyn barely noticed Loki tug on her hand and lead her from the room.

Casting a spell so that they could retreat down the corridors of the palace unseen and unheard.

However both he and Sigyn could hear and see small crowds of lingering wedding guests gossiping and speculating on the events that had unexpectedly unfolded.

Sigyn couldn’t help but over-hear some of the more degrading terms they had labelled her with, phrases such as ‘Loki’s little pet’ and ‘Goddess of in-Fidelity’ being among the kindest ones she overheard.

She felt Loki place an arm around her waist, picking up the pace as they headed for his chambers.


	7. Chapter 7

Once safely inside Loki dropped the concealment spell and locked the door and with a wave of his hand his battle armour disappeared, leaving only the green leather top and trousers he wore underneath. 

There was an awkward silence as Sigyn paced the luxurious room agitatedly. Loki picked at the palm of his left hand; a nervous action he inherited from Frigga.

“Why? Why have you done this?” she demanded, looking angrier than Loki had ever seen her.

“Where you really so jealous of Theoric that you tricked me into marrying you instead of him? I thought you were my friend, that given time you would come to accept the situation as I had!” she said angrily.

Loki snorted derisively

“Are you really so blinded by loyalty to Theoric that you cannot see it? How much I care for you, the power you have over me? With you I feel things I have never thought myself capable of.” He told her calmly.

For once the truth was easier to tell than a lie! But Sigyn looked torn

“But you knew I was engaged to Theoric! Loki...” she said, her voice breaking, “Engaged to a man who would throw you against a stone wall without hesitation or fear of causing you injury?” Loki interrupted in frustration, taking a moment to consider her shocked expression he nodded, smiling mockingly.

“Yes, I saw. Do you know how much it took for me not to hunt him down like a dog that night and snap his neck just for laying a hand on you?” Loki hissed, pausing for a moment to rein in his temper upon seeing her fearful expression.

“Had he done it before, hurt you?” He asked coldly, Sigyn shook her head. “Just that one time” Sigyn sighed.

Loki could see through the lie, he had never commented on the way Theoric would grab her wrist too tightly or how her form sagged in submission in Theoric’s prescience. “He was drunk, I could smell the ale on him.” she shuddered in disgust.

“He thought there was more than just friendship between you and I, he didn’t believe me when I said otherwise” she added. 

Removing the veil that was still fastened in her hair, carefully holding the sheer lace with both hands.

“What happened to Theoric?” she asked glancing from the opposite wall to Loki. Upon seeing his hesitant expression she added

“No more lies Loki, not to me” she pleaded, “What did you do?” she repeated firmly.

Loki’s eyes darted to every corner, ever object in the room, anything to avoid Sigyn’s eyes. Setting her veil on the nearby chest of drawers Sigyn moved briskly to take Loki’s hand, pulling him to the sofa by the large fire-place, “Tell me what happened” she insisted, and she sat patiently as he told her exactly what he had done.

The night before, at the feast Loki had overheard that Theoric was planning a hunting trip, alone, instead of attending breakfast with Sigyn and the royal family. Loki had taken his horse and sought out the Commander.

He had demanded to know what gave Theoric the right to think he could treat Sigyn as harshly as he had done, when Theoric had made some rather unpleasant comments about Sigyn (which Loki refused to repeat to Sigyn herself) Loki had grown angry, feeling that Theoric had never and would never deserve Sigyn.

A blazing argument ensued and Loki had put a dagger in Theoric’s throat. He had taken care of the body and disguised himself as Theoric.

. There was a long silence as Sigyn took in this information; Loki had murdered Theoric, and now they were married. She swallowed nervously and got to her feet, running both hands back across her scalp before locking her fingers behind her head.

“You did this…you killed someone, for me.” She said carefully, moving back to stand next to the couch.  


Loki watched her with a vulnerable expression.

“I never meant those things I said that night; Fidelity is far more suited to you than lies Sigyn. I only said them because I was frustrated, I did not understand what exactly I was feeling, or why i felt so protective, so…attracted to you, your beauty, your companionship, everything about you. But I do now.” Loki explained.

After taking a moment to process his words and recover from the shock, swallowing the lump in her throat Sigyn sat heavily on the arm of the sofa, as if the weight of his words were too much to bear.  
“Say it.” she stated, her voice harsh and demanding.

“If you really mean them, you will say the words to me. Out loud.” she insisted, jade green eyes meeting Loki’s deep, grey/blue.

Loki’s jaw tensed determinedly.

“I love you. I’m in love with you Sigyn. My whole life I have lived in the shadow of Thor. My greatest achievements, outdone by Thor’s most minor ones! But Sigyn, you gave me your friendship, Thor’s tales of glorious battles never entertained you the way my magic could, even at its most basic level. You became my friend because you wanted to. Not because it would benefit you in some way!”

Loki continued

“ You are so unlike the women I must deal with at court; you are intelligent, genuinely kind, you want to use your skill to help others, not for your own gain, and you may not be a warrior but you are brave and strong in your own right” Loki finished, breathing heavily, his features creased with emotion.

As Sigyn listen she looked ready to weep. But the words that left her mouth where what made Loki’s heart stop dead in his chest.

“I love you too.” She murmured

“What?”  
Loki’s voice was barely audible but somehow Sigyn caught it .

“I’m in love with you as well Loki. For a long time now I’ve pushed aside my feelings, using my studies as an excuse because being around you, thinking you would never feel as I did was too painful, but hearing you say the words, hearing how you truly feel for me, it’s made me realise that I cannot lie, not anymore.” she admitted.

“Y-you…yet you were prepared to marry someone else without a second thought?” he demanded.  
Sigyn’s eye’s widened at the accusation.  
“Not a second thought, you say? You do not know how many nights I lay awake trying to think of a better alternative, wanting nothing more than to run to you and tell you how I felt? I never wanted to marry Theoric, you know this." Sigyn ran a hand through her hair "I had no wish to be forced to live my life pretending to be content when the only way I could be happy was with you, never in my life would I have considered that you felt the same, you are a prince of Asgard Loki, born to be a king, in comparison I am nowhere near good enough to be anything more than a friend to you.” 

She added

“I was just someone for you to show off for, to give you approval where no one else would, and I was fine with that, because that was who you needed me to be, I enjoy being that person…for you, because I love you and want you to be happy, just as you deserve to be!” she exclaimed.

Loki was speechless for a moment, he went to place a hand on the top of her arm, only for her to avoid his touch.  


“Sigyn…” he sighed sadly, for once his words failed him. Wiping her eyes with both hands Sigyn looked at him pleadingly.  


“I made a vow to marry Theoric; the goddess of Fidelity breaking a promise like that? It wasn’t something I could allow myself to do.” she explained.

“Yet you would allow yourself a lifetime of misery in order to keep that promise?” Loki stated simply.

Sigyn shook her head 

“No. not anymore. You’re the one I love Loki.” she smiled as tears fell from her eyes, but were quickly brushed away by the pad of Loki’s thumb.

“Tears have no place on a face a beautiful as yours, my Sigyn” Loki claimed, his loving tone made the breath catch in Sigyn’s throat, unable to stop herself she leant her cheek further against Loki’s palm  
“Others think you so cold hearted and harsh yet I see none of that when I’m with you” she said, Loki smiled softly.

“You bring out the best in me Sigyn, Thor always said I was a terrible influence on you, but that is not so. It is you who are a positive influence on me. By the way, I thought you did very well against Odin” he smirked,

“I thought he was going to strike you there and then” she admitted with a chuckle, “Perhaps it is you who deserves the name of silver-tongue” Loki teased, causing Sigyn to laugh even more.


	8. Chapter 8

With Sigyn pressed against his side, her feet curled under her, the couple sat on the luxurious sofa and with a flick of his wrist Loki had lit the fire and wrapped an arm around her protectively. 

They stayed like this long into the night, either talking, recalling old jokes, and past sorrows, or they sat in silence, watching the flames burn in the fire-place, savouring each-others touch and company.

Cupping his cool cheek in her hand Sigyn spoke after a few minutes of silence

“Loki, we made our vows in front of Odin and everyone, but I want to add to mine, here and now, only for you to hear.” Sigyn said softly, her hand resting on his shoulder

“No matter what, I will always be loyal to you. You are the only one I’ve ever wanted to be with, to share my life with; for as long as I have you, I do not need nor desire anyone else." She paused, her throat constricting with emotion

"The only one I want to have my loyalty and my fidelity, no matter what you do, good or bad, one lie or a thousand, I am your wife now Loki, and I love you, for as long as there is breath in my body I will continue to do so.” Sigyn declared, she was giving herself to him, her loyalty and fidelity, everything that she held so close to her heart, she was offering to him!

Loki swallowed thickly; his hands slowly found their way to her hips

“Then Sigyn, no matter what, I will always be truthful with you. You’re the only one I could never lie to, never wanted to lie to. I will always love you, and need you at my side, Sigyn. For as long as we are together you have my honesty, in my opinion no one else deserves it, there’s only you.” Loki reciprocated.

Their faces remained inches apart, he wanted so badly to lean in and kiss her pale pink lips, and more than anything she wanted to let him.

“Silence your silver-tongue, Loki Odinson; it always gets you into trouble.” Sigyn breathed, suddenly lost in the blue-grey of Loki’s eyes, which were trained solely on her.

Her heart was hammering in her chest so fast and so hard she wondered how Loki could not hear it.

Suddemly she pulled Loki down to her and she felt him press his lips against hers.

His arms wrapped tightly around her waist, never wanting to let go. His long fingers brushed through her hair gently, his other hand dancing across her spine. 

In response she clung to his front with one hand, while the other curled painfully into the shorter hairs at the nape of his neck, a pain he welcomed with almost masochistic satisfaction, he was finally holding her as he had wanted to for so long now, with Sigyn returning the gesture, only now did he realise just how long he had wanted this.

In a flurry of movement Loki had Sigyn pinned against the bed-post, her slender legs wrapped around his waist. 

Pulling his mouth away from her neck Loki stared into her wide green eyes. Just hours ago filled with such despair and hopelessness they were now alive, hazy with happiness and desire.

“If you’ll allow me, let me show you what it is to be loved, intensely, sincerely, passionately,” he growled, pressing kisses to her lips, cheeks and neck between each word

Sigyn let her eyes slowly close

“Hm, I will take whatever my king wishes to give” Sigyn gasped in response, she had one hand curled in his hair and the other gripped his shoulder.

In a second he had pulled her away from the intricately carved bed-post and lay her in the centre of the bed

“A throne, the stars, the nine realms themselves, whatever my queen wishes it will be hers” Loki promised.

All through the night similar promises were made and accepted by both parties along with streams of praise and affirmations, whispered against their partner’s skin or screamed and moaned loudly to the ceilings.

Loki woke early the next morning, the fire had almost gone out, creating a noticeable chill in the air, but with a wave of his hand Loki conjured more wood to feed the dying flame before sending out two messages. 

He watched the flames in the fireplace for a moment before a sound caught his attention; Sigyn shifting in her sleep.

Platinum hair in disarray, her body spread luxuriously across the sheets, the ones which had been lazily draped across her torso had fallen away as she moved but did not wake, etching the exquisite image into his mind, his new wife sleeping so contentedly in his bed for the first time. A simple scene but one he never wanted to forget.

He wanted to memorize every single thing about her, even from where he stood he could make out marks he’s left on her during the night, wanting to cover her in marks, leaving no room for doubt that she was his now. 

Even in the heat of the moment he wondered if she would take it as a sign of possession, instead her response had been nothing but positive; the muscles in her torso fluttered as his teeth grazed her hip, breath catching in her throat when his fingers brushed a sensitive point in her neck.

Satisfied with the now roaring fire and with his body responding to the memories of last night, Loki made his way back to the bed.

Sigyn’s eyes fluttered as she stretched before opening her eyes, she was disorientated for a moment at the unfamiliar surroundings, but turning onto her side and finding Loki beside her everything came rushing back, causing a wide, uncontrollable grin to form across her features, how he had barley allowed them any rest during the night, allowing her to doze off for only minutes at a time before his body demanded more. 

Sigyn’s face flushed slightly as she recalled how each and every time she was more than ready to comply. Loki’s mouth twitched into a smirk as he watched her

“Is it late?” she asked quietly,

“Almost dawn” he answered, covered from the waist down by furs and sheets. Sigyn felt a hand creep across her hip, rubbing smooth circles across the skin.

“I sent a note requesting breakfast for two. And a separate one to the healer, ‘Please excuse Sigyn from her studies today as she shall not be leaving our chambers for the foreseeable future’” Loki recited

“You didn’t!?” a look of horror crossed Sigyn’s features, only making Loki grin even more,

“Well, not in those words, more; due to recent circumstances Sign will be unable to attend to her studies until certain matters have been resolved” Loki corrected,

“The entire kingdom will have heard about yesterday” Loki added in a more serious tone.

“If not from gossip then last night will have left no room for doubt, you’re rather, vocal, my love” he teased, leaning across to kiss her cheek, feeling the heat rise instantly as she flushed red.

“Sigyn, you are none of the things they said, you mean everything to me, more! The way I feel for you is beyond the comprehension of those fools who dared to speak of you that way.” He murmured to her quietly, sincerely.


	9. Chapter 9

Odin allowed the couple to stay married, even he could see that the pair needed each-other, even if the marriage was terminated they would still continue the relationship so it would have been meaningless to do so. 

It was never discussed but Odin had some idea of what had happened to Theoric, his name was never to be spoken again, and as a century passed, Theoric was eventualy written out of Asgard’s history.

Sigyn appeared to be a perfect match for Loki, she was everything he needed; with a simple touch or a soothing word she could calm his impatience.

She gave Loki what he had never been able to obtain; with Sigyn he was not in his brother’s shadow. For Sigyn, his abilities and accomplishments were more than enough.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to decide between a happy or sad ending so I chose happy because Loki deserves a happy ending.

Loki woke leisurely, the sheer, green drapes hanging around the bed moved just a lazily as the warm, early morning breeze blew through, in a rare moment of contentment the trickster gave a lengthy exhale before rolling onto his side, his wife, his beautiful Sigyn, sleeping close to his side, lying on her stomach, delicate hands curled up against her chest, completely bare from last nights…activities, just as he was. 

The satin sheets had slipped down to Sigyn’s waist, exposing her porcelain skin, as Loki traced a hand over her shoulder he heard her sigh, pale pink lips twitched upwards as she slept. As though unable to help himself he pressed a light kiss to her forehead, this time her eyes fluttered and she stirred before her eyes finally opened, her eyes still hazy from sleep she turned her head slightly, meeting his gaze. 

“Good morning” she said sweetly, he returned the greeting and Sigyn shifted so that her arms wound around his neck without turning around fully, their lips met quickly, five or six times before Loki pulled away, fingers traced the edges of her cheekbone. 

“You’re in a good mood” she observed, earning a chuckle from her husband, “A rarity I admit” Loki teased, brushing a few strands of Sigyn’s platinum blond hair from her face that had come loose from her braid. Suddenly an infants’ cry could be heard not far away, a second set following with it. 

The couple gave an almost synchronized sigh of disappointment, 

“Hm, of course” Loki muttered, leaning his forehead to Sigyn’s, “so much for our few minutes of peace” she added, her smile never faltering. But as she moved to get up Loki held her in place 

“Let me” he said simply before getting to his feet, pulling on a pair of black sleeping pants he padded across the cool marble floor to the next room. 

Sigyn sat up, fixing her braid slightly and propping a pillow behind her as Loki returned, a baby cradled in each arm. Despite their earlier jests Sigyn’s face lit up at the sight of their two month old twins, pale skinned and dark haired, Narfi the oldest and Vali, born 30 minutes after. 

Sigyn reached to take Narfi into her arms, child raised a chubby hand, touching her left cheek, leaning in to her child’s touch for a moment before settling him against her chest to feed him, while Vali was content to remain in his father’s arms for the moment. 

When Sigyn shifted her leg the satin sheet that was draped over her legs and lower body exposed the long, faded scar across her lower abdomen, it still hurt to look at it but Loki forced his eyes to linger, it signified the birth of their son’s, but also the day he almost lost her. 

There were complications during labour, the healer’s had to move quickly in order to save Sigyn and both their children, it had worked and now Sigyn, Narfi and Vali where healthy and fine. Her scar was the reminder of that one horrifying moment Loki thought he might actually lose her. 

In the present, a hand on his wrist brought him out of his thoughts 

“I’m here, I’m still here, all three of us are right here.” she smiled, still cradling Narfi while Vali toyed with his father’s long fingers. Sigyn knew where his thoughts went every time his gaze lingered on the scar, but she also knew how to bring him back to her. Loki looked up, her jade green eyes fixing on his, with one arm around her he held her close, along with Narfi and Vali; his family.

While Loki attended a meeting that afternoon with Thor and his advisors, Sigyn took the twins to the gardens, letting Narfi and Vali lie on their backs, kicking their legs in the air while she sat watching over them. 

“As strong as your father already” she chuckled to Narfi, who was gripping her middle finger tightly, shaking his fist happily while Vali watched, quieter but no less content. As soon as the meeting was over Loki sought out Sigyn, the gardens where the first place he tried. 

Sign, dressed in a simple, cream coloured gown, her hair now free of its braid and brushed loose and a purple flower tucked behind her ear, she held Vali in her lap, watching as Narfi practised trying to roll over onto his stomach, he was so close it couldn’t be long before he succeeded. 

Praising his efforts nonetheless Sigyn tickled Narfi’s stomach, Vali laughed, shaking his hand as if trying to copy her. Settling Vali on the blanket she picked up her other son, lifting and holding him in front of her so that she could kiss his forehead, his legs doing frog-like kicks as he reacted happily to his mothers’ attention. 

From the archway Loki watched in silence, pursing his lips as he smiled proudly at the scene. 

“I had a feeling you’d be out here” Loki called as he made his way over, lifting Narfi into his arms he sat across from Sigyn before tossing Narfi a short way into the air and catching him easily making the child to scream in delight, Sigyn pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, “How was the meeting?” she asked, hugging Vali close to her. 

“I wonder why Thor insists on keeping those advisors when they have no idea what they’re talking about half of the time” Loki commented, dropping the subject and entertaining Vali and Narfi with illusions and tricks. With Narfi in Loki’s lap, and Vali in Sigyn’s, the couple looked across at each-other, the warm Asguardian sun warming their faces./p>


End file.
